Anything for you
by velvetcat09
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya./Kau akhirnya menemukan apa yang terjadi./Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah Private. Slash, warning inside.


**Anything for you**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, fluff**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah dua hari aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Sudah dua hari aku menikmati makan malam dan siang sendirian. Uh, tidak secara harafiah _'sih_. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti sendirian. Tatapannya mendadak berubah. Bukan, bukan rasa benci atau tatapan kita-sudah-tidak-cocok-jadi-lebih-baik-kau-menghilang-dari-hadapanku. Lebih seperti tatapan menghindar, tatapan yang seakan berkata maaf-permisi-aku-ada-urusan-sebentar. Entah ada apa dengannya tapi setiap dia mengerlingkan matanya, rasanya perasaan aneh menggelitik di dadaku. Sudah jelas bukan rasa menggelitik saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ini seperti perasaan saat aku ditinggal mereka bertiga di habitat sendirian. Ya, kesepian. Rasa yang bagaikan nila setitik. Mereka bilang itu hanyalah sebuah titik kecil, tidak akan merusak apa pun. Ia akan langsung terhapus oleh yang lainnya. Tapi mereka hanya bisa berkata dan mendengar, mereka tidak merasakannya. Ia boleh hanya setitik kecil, tidak berbahaya atau apa pun. Akan tetapi ia bukanlah hujan yang harus datang beramai-ramai untuk berulah. Ia hanyalah rasa kesepian kecil yang dapat menyebar, yang tadinya hanyalah sebuah hal kecil menjadi akar dari suatu hal nantinya. Kerlingannya entah kenapa memberikan rasa tidak enak, tiba-tiba saja suasana perlahan membeku.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

"Pagi, Private."

"Meh."

"Mmh, pagi, prajurit."

Ah, lagi-lagi dia melirik ke arah yang lain. Tidakkah dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak dihiraukan? Oh, lupakan, dia adalah prajurit berototkan baja dan berhatikan platina. Wajar kalau dia tidak peduli dengan rasa dihiraukan. Dia mungkin- lupakan, dia pasti akan menaruh cangkir kopi dan ikannya di meja, lalu berkata "Jangan biarkan hal semacam itu mempengaruhi keprajuritanmu." sambil berkacak pinggang. Entah kenapa mudah ditebak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mempertanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang itu terdengar tidak berguna. Maksudku, untuk apa bertanya kenapa itu bisa terjadi saat kau menikmatinya? Ya, terkecuali kata 'menikmatinya', merasa kesepian tidak bisa dinikmati. Dan lagi-lagi pengecualian untuk mereka yang menikmatinya. Heh, tidak ada yang akan percaya jika aku beritahu mereka aku memiliki pemikiran yang rumit. Setidaknya itu adalah pemikiranku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rico saat sedang menyetir, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kowalski saat mencampur bahan-bahan kimianya; walau sudah pasti ia sedang memikirkan apa dia sudah memasukkan cairan yang satunya sesuai takaran atau tidak, aku tentu sangat tidak tahu apa yang Skipper pikirkan saat dia menatap kosong langit cerah di atas. Tatapan hampa yang melekat di wajahnya ketika sedang latihan pagi.

~xXx~

Kau kembali memutar otakmu, otak berisikan sejuta strategi, akan tetapi masih saja belum menemukan sebuah ide simpel untuk dua hari yang akan datang. Matamu melirik malas koran di depanmu, tepat di pojokannya tercantum sebuah tangga. 2/12/20XX, tidak ada yang spesial dari tanggal tersebut kecuali fakta bahwa dua hari berikutnya adalah _Valentine_. Akan tetapi kau menemukan bahwa setiap menit yang berlalu membuat otakmu bekerja setidaknya satu kali lipat lebih keras. Masih ada setidaknya dua hari lagi sebelum _Valentine_, tapi kau yakin bahwa tiga hari pun tidak akan cukup. Kau mengakui bahwa otakmu mendadak melambat dua puluh kali lipat di saat seperti ini. Berlebihan memang tapi itu fakta yang kau akui.

Tiga puluh enam menit berlalu dan kau masih belum mendapatkan sebuah ide, inspirasi pun tidak ada. Otakmu mulai memohon untuk berhenti, setidaknya beristirahat sebentar saja. Berhubung kau menyadari tidak ada gunanya memaksa otak bekerja maksimal ketika memang tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali, jadi kau pergi menuju lab dia-yang-kau-sebut-sebagai-tangan-kananmu. Kau sendiri sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang yang tidak percaya dengan kata 'cinta'. Tapi memendam apa yang seharusnya tidak dipendam itu jauh lebih tidak berguna. Jadi kau tetap melangkahkan kakimu ke labnya.

"Ah, Skipper, tumben kesini. Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi mencari sesuatu untuk Private? Maksudku, sebentar lagi hari _Valentine_, bukan?" perlu kau akui bahwa basa-basi prajuritmu yang satu ini terlalu _to-the-point_. Kau hanya menghela napas panjang, kau sadar bahwa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk berkata langsung jadi tidak ada gunanya menyuruh prajuritmu yang satu ini untuk diam.

"Dan itulah masalahnya."

"Ah..." kau membalas tatapan terkejut-setengah-bingung-setengah-mengertinya dengan melirik ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Apa itu?"

"I-ini? O-oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya..." kau mendapati adanya semburat merah dari pipi prajuritmu, tentu kau tahu apa artinya.

"Mmh, sebuah pisau lipat dari _Swiss_? Setidaknya lebih baik daripada alat pemotong ikan otomatis yang kau buat tahun lalu untuknya." Kowalski hanya bisa merona ketika kau komentari. Kau masih ingat bagaimana alat itu berakhir. Hadiah prajuritmu berakhir menjadi cairan besi panas setelah bertarung dengan Rico di dalam sebuah pabrik, secara harafiah.

"Ah, Skipper, kenapa kau tidak mencari hal yang paling disukai Private untuk hadiah?"

"Contohnya?"

"Aku dengar stok boneka _Lunacorn_ edisi terbatas yang terakhir dijual di toko dekat kebun binatang minggu ini. Ini baru hari kedua jadi seharusnya masih ada." kau merasakan sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahmu ketika mendengarnya.

"Dan begitu pun hari ketiganya, brilian. Kalau begitu selamat malam, prajurit." kau pun keluar dari lab si jenius, mengisyaratkan sebuah ucapan terima kasih dengan mengangkat satu siripmu sembari keluar.

~xXx~

14 Febuari, hari yang ditunggu Skipper pun tiba. Ia tidak panik lagi akan apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Private. Hal itu sudah teratasi, terima kasih kepada Kowalski. Dan dia tidak perlu takut untuk mencari alasan untuk mengajak Private keluar, terima kasih kepada Rico yang bersih keras ingin menggunakan markas untuk dirinya dan Kowalski. Mau tidak mau kedua pinguin yang tersisa harus keluar. Dan terima kasih lagi kepada cuaca yang bagus. Suasana sekitar benar-benar mendukung dirinya. Bahkan para lemur tidak terlihat sejauh ini. Sempurna.

"Kau tahu, Skippa', sudah lama kita tidak duduk di atas sini. Bersama-sama memandang langit malam New York." sebuah senyuman manis mewarnai wajah Private.

"Mmh, dan sudah lama sekali kita tidak menikmati kesunyian seperti ini."

"Tumben-tumbennya para lemur tidak berpesta seperti biasanya."

"Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu? Maksudku, ini 'kan hari _V-Valentine_." Skipper merasakan wajahnya memanas sedikit, ya, sedikit.

"Eh?" kebingungan Private semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia disodori sebuah kotak hadiah dari komandannya.

"Bukalah." Skipper tersenyum ketika melihat kini giliran Private yang merona. Tanpa basa-basi pinguin yang lebih kecil itu membuka hadiahnya.

"B-boneka _Lunacorn_ edisi terbatas yang dilengkapi dengan aksesoris?" Private mendapat sebuah anggukkan sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan jadi aku bertanya pada Kowalski dan dia memberiku ide ini."

"Oh, Skippa'. Kau tidak harus melakukannya, kau bisa menemaniku malam ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Terima kasih banyak, Skippa'." tatapan Skipper melembut ketika menyadari Private memeluknya erat.

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau senang." senyuman menghiasi wajah kedua pinguin tersebut.

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Dan fanfic ini ditulis pada jam 3.59 pagi. Uh, saya memang susah tidur kadang-kadang. Idenya memang simpel, Private bingung tiba-tiba Skipper jadi aneh, Skipper ternyata lagi bingung sendiri mau ngasih hadiah apa buat Private, dan sebuah happy ending. Jadi fanfic ini memang _pure _tidak berplot spesifik. Tidak banyak kata jadi, semoga tidak ada typo dan Anda dapat mengerti maksud fanfic ini.

_And yes, _fanfic ini berisikan pairing SkiVate dengan hint RiKo. _And_ _yes_, bagian pertama adalah sudut pandang orang pertama (Private's), lalu kedua (Skipper's), dan ketiga. _And yes_, timing saya sangatlah salah dalam bagian hari _Valentine_.

_Thank you for reading_


End file.
